


Strengthened Trust

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone approves of the alliance forged by Emperor Hux and Senator Ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strengthened Trust

He woke up to the sound of flesh striking flesh and a body crumpling to the ground. Ben Amidala moaned, pushing himself into a sitting up position. The last thing he remembered was getting back to the room Emperor Hux had given to him and Elweard while they stayed with him. There had been a bottle of his favorite wine and he had shared it with his bodyguard, talking happily about his day spent with the Emperor.

This was not his bedroom.

His wrists were in restraints and he gritted his teeth in pain, yelping when he was given a shock when he attempted to use the Force. So there were Inhibitors built into these... He looked up and let out a startled cry as he watched a First Order officer kicking a downed Elweard hard in the stomach, making the bloodied bodyguard gasp and cough up blood. “Leave him alone!”

“The little priss is awake!”

Ben hissed through gritted teeth as his hair was grabbed and his head was yanked back, his scalp burning in pain. A data pad was shoved in front of him and he frowned as a stylus was forced into his hand. “What is this?!”

“Sign it!”

“I demand to know what is happening!” He gasped as Elweard was kicked again, thrashing in his own restraints to try and get to the scarred man. “Leave him alone! You have not the right to lay hands on him!”

“Sign the terms of your surrender to the Order, Senator!”

“Surrender?!” A gloved hand struck him in the cheek, knocking back down to the ground. He could feel the bruise that would most likely be visible in a few hours throbbing and he spat out blood, running his tongue over bloodied teeth. “The Emperor...”

“You have made our Emperor weak,” one of his captors hissed. He recognized the voice as one of Hux's top aides, one of the ones who had been pushing him to marry inside of the Empire. “You twitter and laugh and make him sign deals that weaken the Order.” The data pad was shoved in front of him again and he was given a slap across the face that bloodied his nose. “Sign the terms of your surrendering your seat and planet to the Order!”

Ben laughed, shaking his head as he hurled the stylus away. “I would never sign such a thing,” he said. He watched miserably as Elweard was yanked onto his knees, held up as a blaster was pressed underneath his chin. “Elweard...”

“Don't sign...” he hissed.

“Sign it or we kill him and you can stay in here until you do sign it with a rotting corpse!”

Ben shook his head, closing his eyes tightly to avoid watching Elweard's death. There was more than one blast from the weapon and he trembled, eyes starting to burn with tears as he opened his eyes to glare at his captors.

“I should have never invited you here,” Emperor Hux said, glaring down at the bodies of his former aide and several guards. “I should have known that something like this would happen.” He gestured to Elweard as medical droids came running in, carefully picking him up to take him in for medical care. He turned to Ben then, helping him onto his feet before removing his restraints. “I am so sorry, Senator.”

Ben smiled sadly, resting his forehead against the Emperor's, closing his eyes. “It's not your fault. I trust you, Emperor,” he whispered.

Hux nodded, crushing the data pad under the heel of his boot, guiding the Senator out of the room to the medical room to watch over Elweard and have his own wounds tended to.

 


End file.
